1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a conveyor for transporting cylindrical work pieces along a longitudinal axis thereof at a controlled rate of speed. Such conveyors are useful in a number of applications including, for example, centerless grinders.
2. Prior Art
A number of conveyor systems are known for feeding cylindrical work pieces into grinders, polishing machines, induction heaters and other apparatus requiring throughfeed of the work pieces at a controlled rate. Some of the prior art conveyor systems make use of rollers which are canted or skewed at an angle from their frames whereby a resulting helical feed of the work pieces is attained. Patents which disclose some of the prior art devices for advancing or feeding cylindrical work pieces are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,082,451; 1,256,276; 1,319,000; 1,801,048; 1,835,668; 3,474,914 and 3,503,156.
A problem common to prior art conveyor systems for feeding cylindrical work pieces along a predetermined longitudinal axis thereof is the complex drive mechanism required to synchronize operation of the powered rollers of the prior art devices. The conveyor of the present invention provides a simple, economical coupling arrangement permitting the powered rollers to be obliquely mounted directly onto and driven by a single rigid powered shaft.